Grin and Bear it
by Tokugawa Blitzer
Summary: Voldemort has finally been defeated, or so everyone thought, and Harry finds him self in a whole new adventure. Dumbledore is plotting something, Severus is brought along for the ride. Snarry! AU, Eventual HP/SS complete summary inside. *Hiatus   under going revision*
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Voldemort has finally been defeated, or so everyone thought, and Harry finds him self in a whole new adventure. Dumbledore is plotting something for that much is certain, Severus is brought a long for the ride.

AU-Magical (disregards a lot of the plot in the books), eventual hp/ss slash. Good!Voldemort/Bella, Evil!Dumbledore, some out of characterness. Will do further notices when needed.

This is technically my second Harry Potter story but this is the first one to be posted. It came to me while finished the first chapter to the other one. I've seen this sort of story written a lot but I figured that I would give it a go because I always find them interesting. All Harry Potter characters featured in this story do not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Grin and Bear it<strong>

I walk quickly through the darkened hallways of Hogwarts on my way to the office of one Albus Dumbledore. The shadows danced along the walls as the torchlight licked the air gently, all was silent, the paintings snoring softly in the happenstance. I hardly pay any mind to it all, there were more important things to attend to than admire the stillness of my surroundings. Though I will certainly acknowledge how wonderful the calm is, for now anyway. Nothing good will come out of this visit to the Headmaster's office, as if anything ever has...

I climb another set of stairs and turn a few corners before I make it to the archway that the gargoyle guards diligently. I speak the words that rouses the stone from its nap, "Peppermint Toads" the guardian stepped aside and I climb the spiral stair case to the top where I pause. I can hear the Headmaster speaking calmly to an irritated female, females, Molly and her only daughter. There is something else though, near the hinges of the door, a small shuffle and slow breathing, there's a hint of cologne. I narrow my eyes on the spot for I recognize the tell-tale signs of some sort of invisibility. I slowly reach my hand out and attempt to grasp at the invisible person(s), to my surprise it's Potter with his infernal cloak. I glare at him only momentarily as the conversation behind the door becomes heated. Potter has the nerve to bring his finger to his lips to 'shush' me. It is apparent that he wishes for me to listen, though I honestly do not want to.

"I will find Harry, Molly. All will be well I assure you so please calm your self."

"You better, Albus, it has been three months since Harry killed that monster. I want what was promised to me and my daughter. I will not take these excuses you keep feeding me."

The voices became quieter, I can only guess at what they are talking about. Whatever it is, it has to do with Potter. What I know for sure is that I was called up here to locate the boy, no, man. He was right here the whole time from the looks of it. I don't here anything in the office now, it sounds like both females left which means Albus will be expecting me now. I glance back at Potter and glare at him one more time before I take a piece of parchment and a granite pencil from my robe pocket and scribble a quick note to him which he takes and reads it over before nodding at me. Potter wraps himself back into the folds of his invisibility cloak and descends the steps. I straighten my self out of habit and I push the door open to find out whats going on, or at least part of it. Dumbledore always has his secrets, infuriating old bugger.

"Ah, there you are Severus. I need your help, Potter has disappeared and I have a pressing need to speak with him as it is important."

"Whatever for, Albus?"

"Nothing life threatening I assure you. You will let me know if you find Harry?"

"Of course, Headmaster. If that is all..."

"Oh yes that is all, Severus. You may go." Albus smiles at me, there is no twinkle in those blue eyes and the conversation is rather brief, which means this is more serious than he is letting on. Again, I can only guess as to the reason.

"Good night Albus." I turn and walk out the door and down the spiral staircase. I will find out what is going on, one way or another. If Albus won't divulge the scheme hes churning in his cauldron then I'll get my answers out of the brat, Veritaserum or other means. I quickly make my way back down to the dungeons where I have told Potter to meet me.

* * *

><p>When I enter my classroom Potter is sitting in an empty stool with his cloak draped around his shoulders which are slumped forward ever so slightly. Hes staring at the wall mindlessly as though it is talking to him, the thought doesn't even register in his mind that I have entered the room. I purse my lips into a hard line and observe him for a moment, his eyes look tired and dull as though he hasn't slept in over twenty-four hours, the bags under his eyes are evidence of that not to mention how pale he has become. Perhaps this has something to do with what ever Albus has cooked up, it's time for answers.<p>

"Potter." I try and keep my snark to a minimum, baiting him this early will just irritate me and we'll get no where. He stirs from whatever he was dwelling on, he turns his head to stare at me before speaking.

"Snape." His voice sounds as tired as his face looks.

"Follow me, the walls have ears." I head towards the lone book shelf standing in the back corner, the alternate entrance to my quarters. Of course it is charmed, the visitor won't realize that they've walked through the passage. He follows me willingly with a nod, quietly too. He seems a little hesitant though, like hes walking into a trap. Potter is studying the shelf as I tap a black leather bound tome with green script on its spine three times, the illusion of books disappears and a door way now stands open for me. I gesture for him to proceed me he freezes for a moment, weighing his options, but he has decided that he'll take his chances; Potter steps through the portal. I follow not a second after.

When I enter, he has a hand on his face trying to get his bearings. The charm can leave the guest feeling awkward for a moment, but Potter has snapped out of the funk pretty quickly.

"Have a seat, Potter." I motion to the sofa as I head for another book shelf that is sitting directly in front of the sofa and the coffee table and standing right next to the crackling fireplace. I really need a drink. I take the tumbler and the good bottle of scotch of the fourth shelf and pour my self a generous amount,

"Drink?" I ask before taking a drink from my own glass. I turn around to see him looking at me with curious eyes before he replies, "Sure." I set my tumbler on the mantle before grabbing another off the same shelf for him, perhaps this will mellow him out enough to get some straight answers. I hand him the glass filled with amber liquid, he swirls it around his glass a couple times eying it. Hes been keeping tabs on just about everything that enters his bubble of security, very peculiar.

"Why were you eavesdropping on a conversation between Mrs. Weasley, Ginnerva and Dumbledore? More importantly why do they think you are missing, when you are clearly not?" Potter stares at me, it doesn't look like hes trying to come up with a lie, he breathes out slowly and replies.

"This has been going on for about a week now, since last Friday evening. I over heard a conversation between the Headmaster and Molly. She was screaming at him, I could hear her from near the gargoyle, rather surprising that no one else heard her really. Anyways I decided that I should go, you know, check it out." I roll my eyes at his last statement, always getting him self into some sort of trouble. "She was angry that Ginny and I weren't married yet or some garbage. Especially now that I 'defeated' Voldemort." I flinch still at the name, cold shivers run down my spine but I keep my self composed.

"The Dark Lord." I growl out, hopefully he'll get the hint not to speak his name in front of me.

"Yea, sorry, the Dark Lord. Anyways she was then rambling on about how her daughter isn't rolling around in galleons or something. Dumbledore was trying to reassure her, telling her that hes looking into a bonding ritual that has no loop holes, that even if I tried I wouldn't be able to find a way out of it. I've been hiding out ever since that night. Walking around in the shadows eavesdropping on everyone."

He's chewing on his bottom lip now, staring holes in to the carpet. I can tell hes genuinely worried. It looks like he has more to say so I stay quiet and wait for it to spill from his mouth. There is silence for five minutes before he speaks again, those piercing green eyes stare through mine as his mouth moves.

"There's more though, before this past week, I was aware that there was some sort of foul play at work. You won't believe who I heard it from." Potter wants me to guess, some names fly through my mind though I am not completely sure. I take a guess.

"I can only imagine. Ronald, perhaps?" He has the nerve to smirk as though he knows something I do not, it's irritating, truly.

"Wrong. It was the Dark Lord." I narrow my eyes and glare at him relentlessly like hes trying to play a trick on me. That Dark Lord informed Potter that there was some sort of plan involving marriage between the Weasley girl and himself? Impossible.

"You lie." I blurt out, he glares at me this time, waiting for the insults that are hanging on the end of my tongue.

"Hardly. It happened in the forest as I walked to my death. It was strange though, he was alone, not another death eater in sight. I didn't know what to make of it, I was utterly confused. He just stood there staring at me for a minute or two before he started talking. _'Potter, come closer'_ he said. I was angry at the time, really angry. _'No, you are going to die.'_ I screamed at him, all I could think was that it was a trap and there were death eaters hiding in the trees ready to ambush me when I let my guard down." He paused for a moment to sip at his scotch. I took a moment my self to mull over what he's told me so far, and none of it sounds good. I rub at my left forearm mindlessly. He begins again.

"He just smirked at me like I was insane. It infuriated me even more and I ran towards him in blind rage. _'Calm your self, I only wish to speak to you.' _He says before he stuns me mid leap. I couldn't read his face, there was nothing there to read. I was lying there helpless thinking he was going to end it all, I couldn't fight to the death like I had planned originally. He started talking again and it was my turn to think he was finally off the deep end more than he was originally. _ 'I am not your enemy, Potter. The old fool has tricked you in to a false sense of security. You mindlessly listened to every word he has __spoken and yet you haven't thought about what consequences that they have led you towards. He's told __you many things about me, shown you altered memories of me. All of them, no, most of them are fabricated lies.'_ Merlin, if I wasn't stunned I would have started laughing my bloody arse off. _'He has told you that I am some half-blood mad man out to kill muggles and muggle-borns. I became this way because of some horrible childhood I've had. I will not lie to you, my child hood was less than perfect but he set me up many times. All unavoidable and I could not do anything but run in the end. He named me a Dark Lord. Yet he is the true Dark Lord, manipulating everything and everyone around him to further his own agenda.'" _

This is ridiculous, I can't think properly, this has to be some sort of trickery. I make my way over to the sofa with my scotch and sat on the left side opposite from Potter, setting my glass on the coffee table.

"It's a lot to take in believe me. I had to witness it first hand and I still don't believe it sometimes. It gets worse though." He tells me.

"_'This is what's going to happen, Harry. I am going to remove the stun I have placed you and we are going to talk like civil, adult wizards. I have no intention to kill you at this time.'_ I couldn't believe it, he wasn't going to kill me? Was all I was thinking, he was sparing my life. He let me lose and I just sat up and stared at him, more like glared. I just couldn't figure him out. _'Now then. He has plans for you, ones that will tie in to his agenda, I plan on foiling them with your help. Though he has outwardly denied it quite a bit at his order meetings and to your face directly, he wants total control of the ministry and he aims to get to that goal through manipulating you. He'll try to marry you off. When that time comes you will hide and I will find you. I will then tell you the rest.' _ I didn't know what to think then, it all sounded barmy and all I could say was, _'you're serious, aren't you? This isn't some joke you are trying to play?'"_

"This all sounds farfetched to me. Especially since the dark mark is gone, how do you explain that if you didn't kill him, Potter?" Everything that I knew about Dumbledore and the Dark Lord was crumbling at the foundations.

"It was all a set up. I didn't actually kill him. He removed the Horcrux that was imbedded in my scar," Potter rubbed at the faded white scar on his forehead. "He explained to me that we were going to fake his death. He told me that he would remove the dark mark from the death eaters, he called Bellatrix to his side. Another shocking spoiler, shes not as mad as she's led everyone to believe. I very nearly slapped my face just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. _'I shall remove the dark mark from all those who I have brought into my ranks. It will serve as evidence that you have "vanquished" me. We will make it very obvious that we were in battle, just for the sake of realism'. _It was a real surprise that no one stumbled upon our little shindig while it was going on." He threw his head back and laughed a bit, if Bella isn't mad then Potter surely is.

"After he removed the dark mark we staged a duel and and pretty much ruined the little area of forest we were in, Bella brought a body, which we incinerated with some robes for the added effect. The explosion was the best part I think, it got everyone's attention especially with the other little effects like the really loud shriek. Tom immediately left after we were finished and I just threw my self on the ground a bit away from the fake remains. Thank Merlin that they couldn't prove whose ashes those were other wise I'd be in a great heap of trouble. Now you know the gist of it."

He turned to stare at me gauging my reaction carefully. I really couldn't find the right words to speak, I just stared at the flames in the fireplace with my mouth nearly hanging open. This couldn't be real, all that torture I had to endure in those years of service. That certainly didn't explain why Lily and her Husband are lying underneath six feet of dirt. Nothing fit now, nothing!

"What about my being a spy to the 'light side' then, was that all for naught?"

"Oh he knew, it was obvious, but it sounds like he was keeping tabs on the Headmaster using you as his eyes and ears."

"What will happen now, Potter?"

"I have to hide for one more night. Tom will send me a portkey tomorrow, beyond that I haven't a clue." Potter ran his hands through his hair nervously, like he's waiting for the Headmaster to barge in at any second. He's on edge.

"You should go then, I am sure the Headmaster will come down soon, he usually does when hes in a tizzy. It would not be good for you to get caught if he's planning on using you for some grand scheme." I feel utterly out of character being nice to Ha-Potter, but I find that I have known more than I have since I started working for these 'masters'.

"Of course. Sorry you had to find out this way, I wasn't sure who all knew besides Tom, Bellatrix and my self. It seems like Dumbledore doesn't trust you enough to tell you his plans. I would try and get away from it if you can. Nothing good will come from hanging around Dumbledore in the future." He's giving me a warning to get out while I still can? The nerve. I scowl at him as he heads for the exit, but before stepping out he says, "Good night Professor Snape." and the door clicks shut just as he's throwing the invisibility cloak over his head.

I sag against the back of the sofa letting my head tip back to rest on it as well. Nothing made sense anymore, everything I have done for both of these... 'lords' was for naught. All my carefully laid plans were ruined. I was a go between for them, not a spy! Then of course, they played their parts so well, I played my part so well that I failed to see all the cards on the table. I pick up the scotch that I put on the table and drain the glass, I have half a mind to just drink my self into a stupor. I decide against it as there is a knock at my door. I am quite certain that it is Albus. I banish Potter's used glass and stand up to pour my self a bit more scotch before letting the old man in. I will have to grin and bear it until I can get out of this web of lies and deceit. For now though, it is time to give the old fool a taste of his own medicine. Revenge is best served ice cold and without remorse.

* * *

><p>I figured that I would end it there. Please review! Let me know how it is so far.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here were are chapter two! It got a little bit angsty near the end, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It has only been a month since Potter was port keyed out of the castle, the Headmaster has been rather touchy because of it. When I am up in his office he often mumbles and carries on about disobedient children and screeching heathens, it is grating on the ears. I haven't heard anything from the brat my self, one could only imagine though. I find it rather amusing, Molly finds her self in Albus' office nearly twice a day asking about the status of the missing Potter, on a good day for the old man, she only visits once. They should really just give up, he knows their little plan or at least half of it. I my self haven't gotten anything more from Albus or the Weasleys. I can guess that this is all Albus' work and Ginnerva was brought in as a leash for Potter, to keep him tame enough for the old fool to use him to his advantage. From what I have observed no one else from the Weasley family seems privy to what is going on, but why.<p>

From what I know I can for certain say that the others in the clan are far to loyal to Potter, and Molly and Ginnerva are the weakest links, the ones most susceptible to Albus' machinations. It makes sense, if you can leash and tame Potter, the Savior of the wizarding world, then you easily have the populace eating out of your hand. Dumbledore would have no issues at all in taking over the government if Potter supports what ever the old man has cooked up. The real questions are why does he want control? What is his motivation? What could he possibly gain from all of this? I haven't scratched the surface it seems. There are more questions than I have answers for and every time I think I've got an idea five more questions are added to the list.

Getting called up to his office every other day is wearing my patience thin. _'Do you have any information for me, Severus? It is imperative that we find Harry, no one has seen him in nearly six weeks!' _I keep my face as passive as possible while I laugh darkly inside my mind, being able to withhold knowledge from Albus has such a wonderful feeling. I am finally in some sort of control now, albeit shaky control, but it is more than I have had the pleasure of knowing in so long. It's very rejuvenating. He's staring at me with those piercing, all knowing eyes. All skilled legilimens know that the eyes are the open door to the soul, hes trying to get answers. He should know by now that he'll get nothing from me. If someone were to walk in on us they would think we were having a staring contest, I am most definitely winning.

"How are you this evening, Severus?" He's been asking that since the last night Potter was in my chambers telling his story, he's suspicious of me already. I have been very careful with what I say and how I say it, always trying to get some sort of information from me some how. Still treating me like a child that needs constant supervision. Though with my past record, how could he fully trust me. I cultivated and perfected my spying persona, I should be the least trusted and yet to most trusted at the same time.

"I am well, Albus. How are you?" I must continue this charade to feed my ever growing curiosity, for it is currently insatiable and it's maddening. Slowly eating at the edges of my sanity, I'm almost tempted to just strangle something. I stuff the urge down into the deep recesses of my occluded mind.

"Good to hear. I am doing fine I think, though I might have to ward to floo so I can catch a break. Care for a lemon drop? Some tea perhaps?"

He thinks I don't know about his dosed candies and how they have a minor truth serum? Even better, the tea cups he has the house elves bring with the tea are laced with a bit of calming draught I am almost tempted to smirk in amusement but he doesn't deserve such acknowledgment from me. He has pulled this trick ever since I was a student at this school.

"No thank you Albus." He almost seems put out that I refused. Just because he's old does not mean that I am a fool. He will get over it.

"More for me then I suppose." My eyes are still set on his face but I can see him reaching into one of his desk drawers for the clean box of lemon drops out of my peripheral vision. His movement is a practiced skill and oh so subtle. A house elf has popped into the room, placing a tray with the fresh pot of tea on the edge of his desk.

"Have you learned anything pertaining to Harry?"

"I am afraid not, Albus. I've checked just about everywhere in the castle that I am able to check. I have also been in contact with my sources, they haven't noticed any dark plans that deal with Potter nor have they seen him." I can see him squirm in his chair a bit. This giddiness that I feel, dare I say it, is absolutely wonderful. "Are you certain that he was abducted?"

"I am not certain of anything at the moment. He must be found and soon..." Our conversation is interrupted by someone entering by way of floo. It's Molly here for her second visit of the day. I put on my iciest glare and stare. She's smiling at me, but her lips twitch a bit, shes faltering. I can see her shiver.

"Am I interrupting something Albus?" 'Not really', I want to say.

"No, of course not Molly. We were just chatting." Her walking in was almost worth seeing Albus swallow his anger.

"I will take my leave then Headmaster." I ignore his goodbyes and leave the room, she starts in on him again. If I wasn't in the middle of this bloody situation in the first place I would find this more amusing than it already is, but between the both of them making their lives a living hell they are in turn making my life hell. For now though I have some grading that needs to be done and a detention to oversee. 'Grin and bear it' I repeat in my head. Another couple of months and I will put in my resignation and finish out the school year and I will be free of this all. I find it odd taking the advice of a Potter, but I really don't fancy going mad. I foresee a bit of opposition when I tell Albus I am done though. I am too useful to him as he tells me all the time, why get rid of a well seasoned tool if it can still be put to work? I will have none of it. I'll hex him if it comes to that, part of me is hoping that it does.

* * *

><p>The end of the term is in two weeks and I plan on giving Albus my resignation tonight whether he likes it or not. He won't like it at all and I can't help but smile. I'll go up to his office shortly, I am very nearly finished with all my grading for once. The essays I get back from my dunderhead students are as horrible as always, it pains me to say it but know-it-all students like Miss Granger often handed in well written assignments. It is a shame that these children can't simply study and know what they are writing about. I mark the last of the essays with a T and banish the stack of parchment out of my quarters and to my office. As I move to exit there is tapping at the window I use for owl post. I would be perfectly fine if I were owled on a normal Albus summon, I growl and let the bloody creature in. I don't often get mail this late in the day and I find it odd.<p>

The owl in question doesn't look like a normal post owl, in fact it doesn't look like an owl at all. It was a black fuzzball, an an energetic one at that. It swooped around the front room like a bat out of hell and dropped its parcel on my desk before slipping out the same way it had come. I lock up the window and walk towards my desk. I dig my wand out from my inside robe pocket and lift the letter up off my desk. The few spells I use to make sure the mail is clean comes up with no harmful potions or curses, I study the envelope and notice that it is sealed with black wax with the Black family coat of arms. How strange.

On the front there is only two words written there and its my name, Severus Snape. There are a few people who have affiliation with the Black family that could use that seal. Narcissa, Bellatrix and Potter. I know for certain that Narcissa always uses the Malfoy Seal, and that Bellatrix was removed from the Black Family which only leaves Potter. What could he possible want from me? I break the seal to find out.

_Snape,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. Not that you care or anything but I am fine and Tom isn't the mad_

_man that the Headmaster wanted us to believe. It's so strange though, isn't it? That Tom isn't the_

_bad guy. I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around it. Bellatrix is actually pretty clever,_

_shes teaching me things that I would have never learned under Dumbledore's watchful eye. Tom is_

_also teaching me some pretty useful things. Recently I learned that I'm a lord now, Lord Potter-Black._

_I'll be reinstating Bella into the black family in a few days as well. Between both families there is so_

_much property we've had a hard time deciding what estate to use, they're all huge! I don't think it wise _

_to put on paper which one we chose. Maybe you will get a chance to see it someday soon. There is a lot _

_more to tell you but for now I'll just leave it at that._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Potter-Black_

I suppose it is good news that this all really isn't some sick joke, I grimace at the what if's. I wasn't aware that Black had named his heir in his will. All the better that Potter knows what he has inherited. I am quite shocked that he even bothered to write me given our volatile history and all, it is apparent that something has changed between us since that conversation we had months ago. Best not to dwell on this, I have more important matters to address right now, like telling Albus where to shove his wand after I tell him that I am finished for good. Not sure I can picture his reaction currently, I'll have to be ready to memorize the look.

* * *

><p>"Good evening Severus, what can I do for you tonight?" He greets me as I walk in and take a seat in my usual chair in front of his desk. He seems rather cheery tonight, more than usual. Molly hasn't floo'ed in today I imagine. All the better. This won't be as painful if he's in a good mood.<p>

"I've come here to turn in my resignation. I know longer wish to teach at Hogwarts, nor do I have any desire to linger. It has been over twenty years, the Dark Lord is dead and gone and I have no reason to be here anymore. I am sure you have other people who can help you look for signs of the Brat." There it is, all laid out on the table. That damnable twinkle is there in his eyes, it hasn't been around for weeks. He's planning something.

"I am very sorry to hear that Severus." Hes giving me that fake sympathetic look, I do not like this one bit. "However, I don't think I can let you go so easily. Until Potter is found you still have a duty to preform. There are debts to be repaid, I don't think Lily would appreciate it much if you were to ignore your duties to protect Harry."

So this is the game he want to play then. Use Lily's name to coerce me into staying, to drive me into a corner using my guilt for betraying my best friend? I'm at a loss for words, I don't know what to think about this at all. My insides have turned to ice, but I can feel a white hot heat eating at the edges of my control. I want to explode, things that lay about the room shake a bit as I rein in the raw rage I am feeling right now. I try and find a way out of this idiocy that is Albus Dumbledore.

"You can't be serious Albus. My job has long since been finished. I have done everything you've asked of me and more. You have no proof that Potter has been taken, you have no proof that he has been harmed. We haven't heard from him in weeks, we haven't heard from any possible captors! My life isn't a game and I am not some chess piece you can freely move around a board at your leisure, I will not take no for an answer!" I am at the point of screaming, it is not often that I raise my voice at this man who I had once considered a pseudo-father, or at anyone at all. This might take all my cunning and guile to side step.

"I am afraid I can't let you just quit and walk away. You are tied to me and this debt until your job is absolutely finished. You have no choice." His voice is cold and barren like a frozen tundra that my mind is now buried under; I feel numb. "You are still in mine, Severus, do you not recall that night you came to me when you gave the Dark Lord the prophecy? Or the night Harry's parents were murdered because of your mistake?" I swallow thickly, the memories I kept locked away flood back into my mind.

~Flash Back~

"_Please, please you must protect Lily. I've given the Dark Lord the prophecy, he wants them all dead." I am in hysterics, on my knees begging for Lily to be saved, to be protected. He stares me down with hard eyes._

"_And what will you give me in return for her protection, Severus? How will you be of use to me when you are here on your knees, betraying your master?" He sounds disgusted by me and what I've done, but I don't care I'll do anything to save her, to protect my Lily._

"_Anything. I'll do anything you ask of me. Just protect her."_

"_Your lord won't spare her?"_

"_No, he wants them all dead." He's silent now, deciding on what to do with me. I pray to whatever higher power is listening that Dumbledore will spare Lily and keep her safe._

"_Very well. In return I ask for fealty, you will become my spy. My eyes and ears in the ranks of the death eaters. Your job is not done until I say it is. Do you agree?" This feels life binding, but I can't back out now or Lily will surely die, I will do what I must to protect that which I hold dear to me, that which I love._

" _I agree to your terms." It is done, but I will rest easy knowing that she will be safe. I feel a tug at my soul as I am now bound to a new master._

_(3 months later)_

_This can't be true! There has to be some mistake, a lie. My Lily can't be dead. My heart is shattering, and the shards are tearing me to shreds. Water is freely falling from my tear ducts, I am reduced to a balling, whimpering child. "You said you would protect her, you lied!" I scream at Albus, his sympathy looks fake, but I am overly emotional at the moment and not thinking clearly._

"_I am sorry Severus. Someone betrayed the location of their home in Godrics Hallow. The house was under Fidelius and the Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew. He is dead as well, they arrested and charged Sirius Black with his murder. There is some good news though, Lily's child survived the attack. He killed Voldemort when the unforgivable was reflected back at him." _

_She is dead and it is all his fault, he broke his promise and yet I am still stuck in this agreement. What a fool I am. _

"_Do not forget what you owe me Severus. She may have died but you promised me loyalty and to do what I ask until I release you from your duties." I can see a glint in his eye, as though he is enjoying this too much, its unnerving. "In return for keeping you out of Azkaban you will remain here at Hogwarts and take up teaching Potions. In time you will keep an eye on and protect young Harry when he is of age to attend this school." I can't disobey his word, I just shake my head in agreement. I am more hallow than I was before. Please forgive me, my Lily._

_~End Flash Back~_

I push the flood waters back behind my barrier again and shudder at the memories I've tried to keep locked away. I did not realize that he would go to this length to keep me here, to keep me bound. I am a prisoner in his game, forever being moved on a whim.

"Albus, I have been nothing but loyal. I have done all that I can for you, I don't see anything more that you could possibly need from me..."

"I am afraid you are wrong Severus." He interrupts me, there is a look I have never seen on his face before and it frightens me, I don't do fright. A house elf suddenly pops into the office, handing Albus an opened envelope. I stare in horror as Albus opens the letter I receive before coming up here.

"I find it rather peculiar that you are receiving mail from Harry, Severus." He's reading over the letter, I can't speak, for the words do not want to be spoken. He hands it to me.

"Is this from Harry?" I take the note from his out stretched hand and look over it my self. To my relief it is not as detailed as it was when I first looked at it.

_Professor Snape,_

_I am doing better now. I appreciate you sending the remedy on such short notice._

_Regards,_

_Harry_

He is a lot more clever than I've given him credit for. I will remember to thank him later for saving me a lot of explanations. "He owled me first, Albus. His letters or Owls did not have anything privy to his location, I checked it all thoroughly. It is my duty after all to make sure Potter is well. I did not see it important to tell you the brat had a runny nose and needed a fix."

"I hope that next time you will inform me if you receive anything more from him?" It sounded like a question, but I am certain it was meant as an order.

"Of course Albus."

"Very well then. You may go Severus." I take that as my queue to leave, and I do so as quickly and composed as possible but not before Albus speaks again. "I also trust that you will remember what we talked about." I refuse to turn around and face him again in fear of blasting him to pieces. I am definitely going to clean out my alcohol stores tonight, the hang over will be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. We see the monster Dumbledore truly is, pulling Severus back down with the hooks of guilt and grief. Drop me a review please! It won't take but a moment :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to take a moment and thank everyone who has so far opted in for story alerts, and those who have favorited my story and those people who have reviewed my story so far, makes me feel more confident as I write. So thank you all very much. I also would like to say that any criticism is very welcome, I don't often write in a character's point of view and I am trying my best to get Severus' personality just right.**

* * *

><p>I have received two more letters from Potter since the first he sent me nearly a year ago. None of them have anything revealing of course, for which I am grateful. They are charmed to be read differently in hands that are not my own. I believe that the Dark Lor-... I believe that <span>Tom<span> has thought ahead and explained to Potter the pressing need to take extra precautions when writing to people so close to Albus. I make sure to read them carefully a couple of times so I remember their contents before taking them up to Albus to avoid anymore nosiness on his part. I also find it unsettling that the old man has gone to such lengths to get his wrinkly hands back on boy wonder, if anyone is a snake in a lion's skin it is Albus. Potter still remains "missing".

Albus doesn't call me up to his office as often, once or twice a month, I must be in someone's good graces to get that god send. I don't think I could stand being in his presence for so long without trying to kill myself. I don't particularly like thinking such macabre thoughts about myself, and I don't fancy dying but there is not much to think about aside from Potter's reassurances that Dumbledore will get his just desserts. The lack of office visits and over the summer breaks has aloud me time to think on many topics.

The story Potter told me has me curious about both wars involving "Voldemort the Dark Lord" and what exactly went on between the perceived dark wizards and those who sided with Albus. Both sides took heavy casualties, the biggest for Albus' side was Lily and James. I don't have all the facts there though, who killed them and tried to kill Harry? If Tom didn't do it, then who did? Each side had their own share of unsavory deeds as well. I witnessed the torture and death of a lot of innocent and good natured Order members at the hands of Tom. Albus was no better when dealing with captured death eaters.

Long before wars and dead Potters the Headmaster has laid his plans out nice and neat. I have come to believe that this all started with Grindelwald and the Deathly Hallows. Though Albus has vaguely hinted at his relationship with the dark wizard in question, I am very certain that he back-stabbed his friend and or possible lover on his conquest for great power. I'll be honest both of them were mad. He was quite powerful before his little archaeological adventure for old artifacts. His thirst apparently knows no bounds.

I am familiar with the story of the three brothers and how they each possessed a Deathly Hallow and how death eventually claimed them. I find it interesting that death was unable to kill the brother who possessed the invisibility cloak until he grew old. Why give anyone the power to defy even death? It is rather coincidental that the Potter family has had it passed down for generations and all known ancestors passed on by way of old age, a couple unfortunate accidents, and in some cases incurable diseases. I have also found that Ha-Potter has since acquired the Resurrection Stone and possibly the Elder Wand.

The stone happened to be on a cursed ring belonging to the Gaunt family, when the ring was cursed the stone was also affected. It was procured when Dumbledore was searching the old Gaunt house for the said ring. If I knew that Albus was rotten when he put the ring on at the time I wouldn't have bothered looking for that counter curse to reverse its symptoms.

How the Elder Wand ended up in Potter's hand is only a theory. The night that they came back to the astronomy tower from their dark cave adventure, death eaters had manage to bypass the wards of the school by way of some magical cabinet hidden in the Room of Requirement which happened to be connected to a twin cabinet that was kept at Borgin and Burkes. They marched right in to confront and kill Albus. I wasn't completely aware of their intentions of course. I was ordered to hide out there until Bellatrix and her band of merry murderers showed up.

I watched the whole scene unfold as Draco disarmed Albus, but they didn't know the old man had an extra wand on him in case of emergencies. Their little field trip was all for naught. With the loyalty of the Elder Wand in Draco's power the wand would never work properly for him unless he won it back. This is where my theory lies. I believe that somewhere between that moment and the false defeat of Tom, Potter managed to disarm and gain control of the third and final Deathly Hallow. I don't really believe that the owner of the Deathly Hallows actually becomes the master of death itself, it is a legend after all. Very coincidental. This will require a lot more thought and observation on my part, but for another time.

The other puzzle that has plagued my mind for while is my relationship with Potter. Since his first year at Hogwarts we have been tip toeing on eggshells. I won't deny that I found some sick pleasure in torturing the brat in just about every way possible. I have always enjoyed terrorizing my students. I get accused of playing house favorites, or grading too harshly or having nearly unreachable standards but I have my reasons. The details are rather unimportant at this point.

But I digress.

Since Potter started school, he had a rather uncanny resemblance to his father. Or so I thought. Through consistent observation I have noticed he was not the average height of his other house mates and he was pretty scrawny (usually at the beginning of the school year). Playing quidditch built him some muscle and filled him out quite a bit given his obvious malnutrition. Oh yes, I noticed alright. I am skilled in detecting abused children, Slytherin House has always been full of abused children. The sorting hat seemed to think I would be perfect for taking care of them. Albus always told me that Potter had to live with those muggles, there were other options so I completely disagree with him.

Over those school years I noticed that Potter Jr. and Potter Sr. did not share the same personality for the most part, but they both had the instinct to protect their own. The brat seemed to share a lot of his mother's traits. I can't say much for his potions skills but he has shown a great deal of promise in charms which Lily had an amazing talent for. He has her smile, and her eyes, her kind and caring nature, her ability to sacrifice her self in dire situations. He is more like Lily than his father. I find it difficult to purposely terrorize him now because I see too much of her in him. I keep telling my self that was the reason I didn't turn Potter in to the Headmaster, the reason I let him run away. I think that I am just using Lily as an excuse. I feel pathetic.

There are some underlying feelings that I feel towards the brat, I will have to find and decipher what they mean later. There are two weeks left in this school year and I am rather busy.

* * *

><p>All the students boarded the train and left this morning, I can finally get back to my potions research. There are a couple potions which I am attempting to enhance, to make them less dangerous with prolonged use and make them more effective, in the short term and the long term. Though with all that has happened in the last two weeks, I hope that I can concentrate on my work.<p>

There have been a series of attempted assassinations of not only some of the Wizengamot members but the Minister of Magic himself. The prophet is having a field day with all the story content. The whole ministry building has been on lock down since the attempt on the Minister's life. If you do not work for the ministry or if you do not have the security clearance you are restricted from the whole area completely. There is a rather large group of ministry workers who are currently on paid leave because they aren't important enough to have clearance. They don't want to take any chances. The Auror division and Magical Law Enforcement are having a hell of a time figuring out what exactly is going on.

Several of the Prophet's journalists are writing this down under a possible Dark Lord up and coming, others have pinned it on loose death eaters. Potter surely can't have a hand in this, he had a hard time grasping the concept that he needed to kill people in order to help the war effort. As far as I know none of those people gave him a reason to try and kill them. I often over heard Potter and Shacklebolt talking to one another after order meetings at Grimmauld Place, and Potter is rather fond of the veteran auror in a brotherly manner. I won't admit it openly but I am relaxed knowing that no one has blamed this on him, there hasn't been an article since the Battle of Hogwarts. I find it odd that no one has written anything at all pertaining to Potter.

I have finally reached the entrance to my quarters, I can feel the stress leave my body as I remember the way my hands deftly cut and measure the different ingredients for potions I am working on, and the way the cauldrons bubble contently under the heat, and the smells floating around my personal lab. I am anxious to get to work. I speak the password to my guard painting and head straight for the last door on the left where my lab is waiting for all my attention. I don't get far however. Someone is calling my name from the fireplace, it sounds like Albus, I would give anything to be able to ignore him now. I sigh in irritation.

"Severus, are you there?"

"Yes, yes. What could you possibly want now Albus." I grind out, I have an urge to kick him in his face.

"Now now Severus no need to get angry. Are you busy?"

"You caught me while I was heading in to start going over my potions research."

"Oh, good then. May I step through?" I want to tell him to bugger off, or something along those lines.

"Be my guest." I step aside and wait for the annoyance to come through the floo. If I'm not in his office he always finds a way to mine, or my quarters. If he asks me if I heard from Potter...

"I have some important news Severus." I was honestly not expecting that one.

"Don't keep me in suspense, Albus"

"Between myself and the Wizengamot we believe that with all these attempted assassinations and Harry's missing status that it is all just too coincidental to ignore any longer."

"Where are you going with this?" I swallow thickly, I am praying that he's not going to say what I think he is.

"We have decided to recognize Harry Potter as a Dark Lord, and we have put out a warrant for his capture, alive. He is being charged with attempted murder, and High Treason"

"You can't be serious!" How can he be so calm when hes sentencing an innocent man to death? The penalty for treason is death. This is outrageous!

"Everything Potter sacrificed for you, for those people and you do this to him. Are. You. INSANE?" We are inches apart now and I have pulled my wand from my sleeve, pointing it at where is heart should be if has one still.

"It must be done. Aside from those parcels he has sent you we've heard nothing on his whereabouts we have no choice but to assume the worst." He doesn't seem to acknowledge that I have him at wand point. It's like he doesn't care.

"You assume the worst because you can't get your control back over him, because he is long gone. Seven attempted murders and you are trying to pin it on Harry Potter, the boy who lived? You are bloody mad, Albus!"

"There are no other explanations. This is the only one that makes sense, Severus. You must understand that making this decision ripped me to pieces."

I laugh maniacally because this keeps getting better. "I hardly believe it hurt you to make a decision dealing with a man who you were going to marry off to some greedy wench as soon as you could find him. How long have you been weaving and twisting your machinations, Albus? What could you possibly want that requires you to take control of the Ministry?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Severus. It pains me deeply to know that such a wonderful person such as Harry has gone dark. Everything I've done for the boy has been for the greater good and nothing more."

"Greater good my arse. Do not stand here and try to lie your way out of this. Without your sweet disposition I can see right through you. Do not mock my intelligence you old fool." There's an icy malevolent glint in his eye now. This could get ugly.

"I apologize Severus. You were always way too smart for your own good. I am quite surprised though, that your sense of self preservation didn't kick in two minutes ago when you started playing a very dangerous game." He has pinned me down with a fierce glare, for once in my life I might feel what its like to truly be afraid. My blood feels ice cold, and my skin is tingly. I shiver.

"You are the one playing a dangerous game Albus. What would happen if your followers found out about your true intentions?" My heart is trying to race out of my ribcage, my skin is starting to itch now.

"I'm afraid that no one will be finding out. Anyone attempting to clear Harry's name or attempting to go against the decision made by the Wizengamot will find them selves arrested and charged with aiding a Dark Lord along with high treason." There is a dull burning sensation on the entirety of my body, the mild pain is irritating at best.

"You have gone off the deep end Albus. Potter isn't the Dark Lord, you are." I try and sound as cold, distant and cruel as possible in hopes to keep my composure as my body now feels like its burning on the outside and my insides feel like they were dipped into a freezing body of water.

"Why Severus, you look like you are in pain. Perhaps you should lie down." Like I have a choice, without a word I've been tossed into the couch, my wand knocked out of my reach. There is buzzing in my ears now and my eyes are watering, I can barely make out what he's saying. "You won't betray me Severus. You can't betray me, you don't have a choice in the matter. You serve me and will continue to serve me until you are not of any use to me. You will learn your place..." His true colors are revealed, his intentions are made quite clear.

My pain limit is nearing its maximum with the added silent cruciatus, I don't know how much more I can bear before screaming bloody murder. I have a running record of never breaking in the face of torture. For the first time in my life I find my self even welcoming death to my door step. Anything to end this, anything. I whimper as my teeth bite in to my tongue sharply keeping any noises down, I can see the excitement in Albus' face as he silently torments me with this excruciating pain. Gods I can't keep it in anymore its just too much, the pain has seemingly increased ten fold. Hes deliberately trying to break me, to put me in my place.

The empty dungeons are filled with my inhuman shrieking. I can't hear them as the buzzing is far to loud now, I squeeze my eyes shut as I writhe around the sofa. I am sure hes chuckling darkly about this victory he has over me. I feel a wetness running down my cheeks like a water fall, I'm crying. The pain in my throat prevents me from screaming out anymore. I feel hopeful as the edges of what little awareness I have left leaves me. I pass out.

"I am sorry that things had to turn out this way Severus. I hope that we can overcome this little confrontation and move on." Albus removes his silent torture from the unconscious heap lying on the sofa before he turns and floos out.

* * *

><p>It has only been an hour since Albus tortured Severus nearly to death before the floo flared up again and Minerva's voice rang out in the room. Severus was too far gone to be roused from his pain induced sleep.<p>

"Severus? Are you there? Hello?" No answer.

"Severus I'm coming through, you best be presentable..." Minerva wasn't prepared for what she would see when she walked into Severus' quarters.

"Good heavens!" She gasps, holding a hand to her chest in shock. She doesn't stand there for long as she rushes to aid her unconscious colleague. Severus' breathing is far too shallow and slow, she checks his pulse to find his heart is beating but just barely. There is heat radiating off his body but he is ice cold to the touch. "What in the seven hells happened to you Severus?" Minerva's face in pinched together with worry, she hurries back to the floo and calls for Poppy to come quickly. Poppy follows just after Minerva steps aside.

"Holy mother of Merlin! What happened to him?" Poppy is rushing to Severus' side this time, checking him over with her eyes quickly before doing anything with magic.

"He shouldn't be radiating heat while his skin is ice cold. We need to get him to a bed..." Minerva cuts in before Poppy could finish the last bit.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to move him all the way to the infirmary in his condition, Poppy. I would be best if we kept him in his own quarters." Poppy huffs a bit but she knows that Mini is right.

"Very well then." Poppy levitates Severus up off the couch and all three make their way to the bedroom. The mediwitch begins her thorough examination of her patient. Minerva is watching her face contort into an ugly sneer, there are other emotions freely passing over her face as well. She knows this is not good.

"What is it Poppy? Will he be alright?"

"Hes been affected by not only an unforgivable, but by an unknown curse as well. There is nerve damage from the cruciatus, but the other curse that was used caused first degree burns on multiple areas of his skin, the second effect simulated hypothermia. His body temperature is slowly coming back up, it doesn't appear to have negatively affected his major organs as they seem to be in working order. I am not sure how long he felt the effects but it looks like it was long enough for it to be moderate hypothermia. I'll raid Severus' potions cabinet and fix him up. He'll have to be closely monitored. Until he's in a better condition to wake up I will have to put him under a healing coma, no doubt Severus will be loopy and disoriented when he does become conscious."

"Do what you have to Poppy." The mediwitch nodded and left the room in search of Severus' own private potions store. Minerva stared thoughtfully at her colleague and friend laying prone in the bed, chest rising and falling slowly. His skin was more pale than usual. His ears, lips and the tips of his fingers were discolored blue.

"Who in the world could have done such a thing to you Severus? You don't deserve this." Minerva took one of Severus' hands into hers, she shivered at the contact with his cool flesh. Poppy returned with an arm full of potions plus some burn salve.

"I haven't ever heard of a spell that not only burned its victim but induced hypothermia as well. No one deserves to be put under that not even a criminal. Its inhumane!" Poppy growled in anger as she systematically spelled potions into Severus' blood stream. Once the important ones were working through his body she spelled away his clothing so he was left in his smalls, applying the burn salve to the red, angry splotches that covered his very pale skin. Finally Poppy made sure that Severus was rehabilitating under a healing coma to make sure that he got the rest he needed to completely heal before turning to speaking to Minerva.

"We'll need to monitor him for about a week. The burns should be healed by then, they are first degree after all. The hypothermia effects should be gone by tomorrow morning for sure. We can take turns watching over him until he is well enough."

"I'll take the first watch then, Poppy."

"Very well, Mini." The mediwitch summoned to her a bit of parchment and a quill and scribbled down the potion regimen she had Severus on which included the names of the potions, their colors, and what times they needed to be administered and handed the list to Minerva.

"I'll be back tomorrow at noon, then." Poppy offered her friend a gentle look and a squeeze on the shoulder, "He'll pull through Mini, he always does."

"I hope so Poppy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy Hell was that a ride or what! I may have gotten a little carried away with the torture but man did it feel great to write it. I'm all pumped and it's making me feel all kinds of awesome for this story now. Please please please please tell me how you guys feel about it! I don't know what a gal has to do to get a review around here but I'll do it. D:**

**So review, It only takes a minute!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There is only silence and darkness here.<p>

I feel weak and there is a very dull pain throbbing in my head, I know that I am not awake because I am floating lifelessly through this black void in my mind. The darkness is driving me insane. This pain is the only proof I have that what transpired actually happened and that my body is lying in the front room of my quarters. Albus has always made others do his torturing and killing, never have I witnessed nor have I seen first hand what methods he has at his disposal.

When I first arrived in this place and realized what it was I tried calling my memories to me. I believe that my mental strength was far too weak to bring them forth. Perhaps now I can entertain myself while keeping the bits of my sanity together until I wake up. I close my eyes and focus my energies on bringing up specific pieces of information. It doesn't work. Still derelict. I sigh in frustration, this is my mind yet I can't command it to bring up my own memories. Makes a lot of sense.

I change tactics. Maybe I can alter my surroundings then, I don't enjoy being suspended in mid air accompanied by never ending inky blackness. I close my eyes once more and focus on changing the layout in my mind. Nothing happens initially, I almost give up. It feels like a window was opened, there is a gentle breeze caressing my cheek and causing my hair dance against me neck. I can smell fresh air. I open my eyes and I find my self in a spacious sea of flowers swaying to and fro in the wind, both are singing their lazy song to the clear baby blue skies. In the distance I spot a tree situated on top of a grassy hill. I make way towards it. I wasn't really expecting this scenery but it will suffice. Anything is better than nothing.

I feel calmness wash over me. I feel nothing else, not even the pain I had a few moments ago. I climb my way up the hill towards where the tree is rooted. I do not stop to inspect it rather I opt to keep walking towards the tree, the movement almost seems magnetic. I stretch my arms out, laying my palms upon the rough bark. Strange that the ground I tread and the texture of the bark tie me some sort of security that I now feel. It is refreshing, it feels safe here. I circle the tree, keeping one palm upon it as I carefully navigate around many gnarled roots. Returning to the spot I originally started out at. I tilt my head up to look at the leaves that sway in the breeze just as the flowers do. They seem content. I feel content.

I sit on a grassy spot where there are no roots twisting out of the dirt and lean against the tree so my view is one looking out upon the sea of flowers, it is quite a beautiful site to behold. If I had known that poking the conversation the wrong way would incite this sort of reaction from Albus I wouldn't have bothered with it. For a genius I am an idiot sometimes. I do not wish to relive those memories but I find that I can't bring them up, or any other memories in fact. It seems like they are being suppressed.

I am startled by a soft vibration of magic not belonging to me. I don't recognize it at all. For just a second I feel a pang of worry but it is quickly overpowered by the feeling of calm again that is now pulsing from the tree which I am leaning against, now I know where it is coming from. Perhaps it is the same source which is withholding my memories from me. I squint a bit as there is a black dot far off in the field, it is heading towards me at a walking pace. I want to leave now, or get up at least and get away from this place. I find my body does not want to comply with my wishes.

"Bloody hell..." I mumble in a calm frustrated voice, well as much as I am able to anyways.

I just stare at the thing as continues its walk to me. I am very certain that I did not dream it up, someone must be trying to invade my mind, it is the only logical reasoning. I know I do not have the strength to fight what ever it is out. Bloody tree! I hear a chuckle near my ear. It is mocking me now, how insulting. How dare a dream plant laugh at me!

"You're an infuriating figment of my imagination you know that?" More chuckles.

"So you want me to just sit here and wait to see what happens then?" I question the tree, I feel silly speaking to it. I receive a pulse in response, I'll take that as an affirmative. I sigh heavily and start counting the seconds away till the intruder reaches the tree.

I can see that the thing has dark messy hair that reaches just below their chin and flows easily upon the wind. I have determined that the thing is a humanoid. They are either wearing really deep green robes or they are black, the intruder is too far out yet to determine. I figure with the way that they are carrying them selves they are male. He is walking without hesitation, it's a leisurely pace as well perhaps the tree is affecting their emotions as it is mine.

He is at the base of the hill now, I can see that the robes are in fact a deep green, there is a smirk playing at his lips. I can see him staring at me with a look of self satisfaction like hes achieved some goal or something. He looks very familiar, I'll write it off as some hallucination caused by this infernal tree who mocks me without rest, I am seeing what I want to see. Yet I have no reason to see Potter invading my dream state... I pinch the bridge of my nose in irritation. He's standing in front of me now staring down at me between flyaway locks of raven hair with those green eyes of his. I lose my self in them.

"Snape."

"Potter, what in Merlin's name are you doing in my head? I can't even get a break without you or something about you interfering with my life!" I growl in a moment of anger before it's squished back down again, I glare at him with all the power I can muster, but he just he just grins at me like the fool he is.

"I found you Snape. It worked!"

"What the bloody hell do you mean by you found me? I would appreciate it if you would kindly leave me to my devices you impertinent twit. I was quite content before you decided to invade my dreams." His grin widens like he's amused by my biting tone. He really does have a talent for inciting my irritation.

"Oh come on Snape, don't be that way. I know you missed insulting me." I cross my arms over my chest defensively, and out of habit, and continue glaring.

"Hardly. Don't you have better things to do than bug people in their minds? Surely there are more pressing matters for you to attend to."

"Nope. This is actually a lesson, I've been learning to project my mind in to other people's heads. Though I can only reach those who are unconscious. I've been trying to get into your head for days now . You're a skilled occlumens after all, funny part is I didn't have any trouble getting in this time, no shields to bypass."

I can infer that if he has been trying for days now to get into my mind then I haven't been in this state for long and I am most definitely not dead.

"Of course you couldn't get into my head until now. I wasn't prepared to go unconscious in the first place."

"What do you mean you weren't prepared?" I retract my statement about him being clever.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin do I need to explain everything to you?' I snap.

"My bad Snape, I can't actually read your thoughts you know, even if I am in your head. I have been away for over a year, I don't keep tabs on your life!" He growls back at me.

I sigh and rub at my temples collecting my self before replying. "I always have my shields up when I go to sleep, so I meditate fifteen minutes before hand. I wasn't expecting the Headmaster to attack me, thus no time to prepare."

"He attacked you?" A glint of rage, and worry passed through his face quickly. Intriguing.

"Yes. I don't know how long I have been in my comatose state but the Headmaster came to visit me in my chambers one evening. He had some important news, more like rubbish though. We didn't really see eye to eye about it and here I am..." I trail off, he better not ask for details.

"What was the important information Snape?" Damn.

"You haven't heard anything at all?" Surely he has had some contact with wizarding community. He shakes his head. Oh dear Merlin. I run both hands through my hair and sigh, I best be honest with him.

"Dumbledore has seen fit, along with the Wizengamot, to pin the title of dark lord to your name. You are now a criminal accused with the attempted murders of seven Ministry officials which include the Minister of Magic himself, they are also charging you with high treason. Anyone trying to fight this claim are being charged with aiding a dark lord and treason as well." He stares at me in mild shock, though after a a minute or two it finally sank in and he dropped to sit on the cool grass.

"For what ever reasons I had at the time, I decided to make a bold move to defend your honor. The results were less than appreciated of course. I'll remember never to do it again." I say dryly.

"Why did you do it then?" He hisses at me in anger, twisting his handsome face in an almost perfect imitation of myself.

"I realize that you don't appreciate your life enough to think before you run head first into dangerous situations, but I knew exactly what I was doing when I got into that argument with Albus. I have been saving your arse since you first stepped foot into that school. It was not for you, it was never for you. It was for her..." That statement isn't completely true, but it will serve my needs.

"Who?" Merlin, he has a one track mind.

"That is none of your business, Potter. Drop. It." I growl at him.

"Fine, you don't have to get snippy about it." He's fiddling around with some blades of grass, I find what he's doing with his hands oddly interesting.

"How have things been since I left?"

Idle chatter now, I roll my eyes. "Besides Albus constantly asking me about your whereabouts and the dunderheads I have for students and the unexpected torture, rather uneventful."

I move my eyes back up to his face, I catch a grimace there and something in his eyes, looks like remorse. "I didn't mean to cause trouble for you Snape. I'm sorry." I translate it into pity and I don't do pity.

"Do shut up, Potter. I don't need pity, especially if it's coming from you." It came out a little harsher than I meant it to, I immediately regret it.

"It wasn't meant as pity you git. I don't like people getting hurt because of me. I don't know how many times I've said that!" He huffs in frustration. Hes playing with the grass again, I stare at his lips this time as he worries his bottom lip between his teeth. I find it more fascinating than his hands. There is a vibration coming from the tree, I haven't a clue as to what it means. Potter's eyes shoot up to look at it before he meets my gaze and frowns.

"Looks like it's time for me to leave, seems you are waking up soon. I would hate to get stuck inside your head..."

"I would prefer it if that did not happen."

"I'll see you around then, yeah?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Knowing you, you'll find a way to come back and irritate me some more." He grins at me one last time before fading into nothingness. The vibration continues and I find my self being shaken gently out of my dream.

* * *

><p>I feel groggy and my body aches in places that haven't ached in years. My vision is blurry but I can see a person shaped blob sitting next to the bed I am lying in. There is a ringing noise in my ears. I am not sure exactly where I am at, but I am certain that I wasn't in bed when Albus tortured me. I bring my hand my to my face and attempt to rub the sleep and blurriness out of them. The ringing is dulling now I can hear the person next to me talking, saying my name.<p>

"...us! Severus can you hear me?"

"Severus?" No...I groan, if Minerva is here... I completely forgot we were to have tea that same day Albus was in my quarters.

"Yes I can hear you woman. Stop yelling and fussing I've got a bloody headache." I snap at her.

"Oh thank Merlin you are all right! You had Poppy and I worried you know." Oh here it comes, mother hen mode.

"I didn't know what to think when I stepped out of that floo! You nearly gave me a heart attack, Poppy was furious at how you ended up in that condition." She's touching my forehead now and fussing over my injuries, I growl in annoyance.

"Dammit, quit fussing over me Minerva. I am no longer a child." I bark, batting her hands away from my person. She sat back down in the chair she was sitting in and pursed her lips into a firm line, furrowing her eyebrows into that scowl she usually reserves for misbehaving students. Merlin I hate that look! I refuse to apologize, it won't happen...

She's staring at me still, unblinking. I honestly find it creepy when she does this, some how it works on the students and they spill their guts. It will not work on me. I just stare back at her. This goes on for five minutes before I get fed up with the treatment.

"Fine, fine, fine! I'm sorry Minerva. Though it is not needed, I do appreciate your concern." She smiles victoriously.

"Apology accepted. I'll be just a moment, need to floo call Poppy so she can check you over."

I let a groan escape my throat, not her as well. "Don't be that way Severus. We need to make sure you're alright. It won't take but a moment now stay there and be good, or else." I pinch the bridge of my nose as she leaves the room.

While she is gone I take a moment to look around at where I have been since Minerva found me. This is my room. I am glad to know that I wasn't moved to the infirmary, what a relief. All that white makes my skin itch. Speaking of skin, I find that I am not wearing a shirt. I lift up the duvet and see that I am in nothing but my smalls. As I am investigating my self I noticed that my skin is flaky and has started peeling on several areas of my chest and arms. I scowl and look around for my wand so that I may rectify this situation. My search is fruitless, it must still be in the front room. I throw the duvet off my body and swing my legs over the edge of the bed and make an attempt to leave, however, my plans are foiled when Poppy enters followed by Minerva. I grimace as I am caught in the act of escaping.

"Don't you. Even. Think. About it Severus Snape!" Poppy growls in an authoritative tone, I won't mess with this one shes a lot more fierce than Mini could ever hope to be. I maneuver back in to the bed, this time leaning against the headboard. Waiting for the diagnosis.

"How are you feeling, Severus?"

"I am fine, Poppy. I could use my wand though..." I trail off, perhaps one of them will go and find it in hopes that it will pacify my attempts at leaving the bed. It's amusing when both of them put their hands on their hips in a motherly fashion. I chuckle at the sight.

"Oh fine, where did it end up?" Minerva asks me.

"Somewhere in the front room, I don't remember exactly where." She leaves and Poppy moves to sit in the chair that is beside my bed.

"Severus. You suffered from not only a moderate case of hypothermia but first degree burns and the cruciatus. I put you under a healing coma for a couple days, you have been in this bed for a week now recovering. I need to know what happened and if you plan on repeating the things you did to earn them in the first place." There it is, the subtle interrogation technique that this brilliant mediwitch spent years using on abused children. I don't enjoy people trying to snoop around my personal affairs whether their intentions are good or not. I'll evade the questions for now.

"I assure you Poppy. I did nothing to provoke the torment I received, I wasn't aware that another person had been hiding out in here. I was too focused on getting back to my lab." I purse my lips, please for Merlin's sake buy it.

"I can only imagine why your attacker was attacking you in the first place... You are sure you didn't do anything?'

"Positive."

"You didn't see who attacked you either?" She seems suspicious, just a bit more and I'll be in the clear.

"Not at all. I didn't have a chance to find out, I was on the couch writhing in pain with my wand half way across the room." She bought it, and just in time too because Minerva had re-entered my bedroom with wand in hand.

"Here's your wand, perhaps you will stay in bed now." She sends a mild glare my way as she hands it over.

"Thank you Minerva." I set it on the nightstand for now.

"How long do I have to stay bed ridden then?" It better not be for more than a night, I refuse to be stuck here like a sick child.

"If you stay in bed and do as your told perhaps one more night, just to be sure you have your strength back."

Good, I will be able to get out tomorrow then, there is a lot of research to be done and potions to be brewed. I do not fancy lying about doing nothing productive.

"You haven't told Albus have you?" I find my self asking out of habit.

"We weren't suppose to tell him?" Minerva looked down at a Poppy with a worried gaze, I stare between the two taking in a sharp breath and exhaling very slowly while covering my face in irritation. No, no, no,no. I don't want them anywhere near Albus after what he did to me. They don't need to be dragged in on this as well. They both burst into laughter. I must have missed the joke.

"What are you two hags laughing about, this isn't funny!" I snap at them, but I regret calling them hags. I get two swift hits to the head.

"Bloody Hell!" I yell.

"Perhaps you won't call your friends hags next time then Severus." Minerva suggests. Poppy just 'hmphs' in agreement, I roll my eyes.

"Please fill me in on the joke then, I fail to see what is so funny about telling Albus about my personal problems."

"We were kidding Severus. Albus doesn't know a thing, you know I don't share confidential patient information." I am relieved to hear it.

"I suppose you will want to be left alone then, The last of the potions you need to take are right here," Poppy points to the nightstand where three potions are sitting.

"Remember, stay in bed till tomorrow morning or I will hunt you down and make sure you stay there for a lot longer than a night." She does not throw shallow threats, so I give her a curt nod in understanding. It's just Minerva and I in the room now.

"I will talk to you tomorrow then, perhaps over some tea and maybe this time I won't find you nearly dead." I snort in amusement, she lightly bats my arm, it's hardly entertaining for her. She bends and kisses the top of my head before leaving my room and closing the door behind her. I sag into my pillows and stare at the ceiling. I hope that they never do find out what happened between me and Albus. That is the last thing I want to deal with.

I've been lying in this bed for a whole week and the charms they used to keep me clean while asleep don't compare to an actual shower, and I am craving one right about now, my muscles are screaming for attention and I need to scrub this dead skin off my body. A shower sounds absolutely divine right about now. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed again, this time I will get away with it, my bathroom is connected to the bedroom and I am confident that I can make it there and shower without hurting my self. I slide off the bed and grab my wand sitting on the nightstand as my feet touch the cool wood panels on the the floor, I seem to have enough strength to walk on my own. I take a moment to stretch though, I feel a bit stiff, a scalding hot shower should relax my tense muscles.

I slowly make my way to the bathroom, so far so good.

I head for the tub first and turn on the faucet to let the water run for a bit so it can warm up. In the mean time I go to the sink and look at my self in the mirror. I need to shave, I despise facial hair as it makes me feel disgusting. A flick of my wand and a wordless spell takes care of that problem quick and with great precision. My hair is absolutely filthy, I never let it get so greasy and unkempt it's pathetic, really.

I will say that that whole week of sleep has done wonders for the bags under my eyes and my skin doesn't look as bad as I thought it might. Everything can be fixed. I set my wand on the counter and I turn back to the tub to adjust the now hot water to my liking. I shed my underwear and step under the running water.

I groan in satisfaction. I hope that I don't have to go this long without bathing or showering ever again. I grab the loofah and pour a generous amount of the scentless body wash I like and start scrubbing at my skin. I feel much better now that my skin doesn't feel so nasty, next is my hair.

I take the vanilla shampoo bottle from the shelf and squeeze some into my palm returning the bottle from where I picked it up. I start to massage the soap into my hair gently, enjoying the sensation as the grungy feeling is washed away. Truly divine. I make quick work with the conditioner, going through the same pattern like I had with the shampoo. Now that I am all clean a take a few moments to just stand under the cascading water. Letting it calm and relax my body.

My relaxation seems to have adversely affected my groin. It's shamelessly hard leaning innocently against my thigh like it's done nothing wrong. I growl in protest, but sigh in defeat. It has been a while since I last indulged. I trail a hand down my stomach, the muscles spasm under the fleeting touch. I close my eyes as I fondle myself, images flash through my mind. I am too enthralled by my pleasure to pay any mind to fact that they are of Potter. I watch the water swirl my come down the drain and contemplate what those images meant. I don't spare them too much time as my extremities are becoming pruney. I will have to think on it more later.

I spend as little time possible drying myself and slipping on a pair of underwear and sleep pants. I hope that Potter stays away from my mind tonight, as I do not have the mental strength to occlude and keep him from visiting in my dreams. One visit is enough for now. With the last of my potions taken I wiggle around under the bedclothes to get comfortable.

I am grateful that it does not take long to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The first meeting between the two since Harry's departure from Hogwarts plus some hot Severus in the shower! Mmm Severus in the shower. OK, yea I can't focus on anything now after writing that little tid bit. There will be more where that came from I promise :)**

**Please Review! It only takes a moment.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Deep breath, focus, exhale._

The conversation from the other night is replaying in my head again, I groan. Bloody fucking hell! It's been throwing me off my concentration in all of my lessons. I just can't stop thinking about it. In the three days since my conversation with Snape I haven't told Tom exactly what happened and he keeps staring at me, waiting for me to spill the beans. I wonder if he knows about the dark lord bit that Snape mentioned. I haven't seen any mail or news papers lying around, I assume he hasn't.

_Deep breath, focus, exhale._ I try to concentrate.

Force everything back behind the wall and hold it there. There is nothingness, no distractions, no emotions. Only neutrality. Focus on the shield that will cradle and protect the mind, defending against invaders...

"I can't do this..." I pull my hair a bit in frustration and try to rub the annoyance off my face.

I'll have to do the exercise before bed, hopefully I'll get everything sorted well before then. Hopefully being the key word.

I get up off the mat I use for occlumency exercises and move to sit on the arm chair sitting near the fireplace. The fire is soothing in a way, keeps you warm and entertained as it dances around like it's doing it on purpose. As distracting as it seems, it's very helpful with untangling my thoughts. Which is funny because a lot of people think I don't use my brain...Gryffindor tendencies and all.

I have gotten over the fact that Tom isn't a monster and the Bellatrix is pretty good conversationalist. The information that the both of them shared with me the first night I stayed with them is finally settling down, but I still find my self trying to understand the history of both Tom and Dumbledore.

Tom told me that his family was insane and it wasn't genetic. He did a lot of research during his days as Dark Lord Voldemort and he explained to me that it had to be some sort of outside source that caused the madness if it wasn't genetic. It might have been a curse on the family perhaps even a dark object, he is still unsure.

He also told me that he was in fact a descendant of Salazar Slytherin and he had a very old family tree to prove it. He believes that the start of the madness in the family started around Slytherin's first wife and trickled on from there to his children and the children's children, causes unknown, treatment unavailable. The necklace, Salazar's, had been passed down the family forever and was in perfect condition by the time Tom came to own it.

The Gaunt family ring was a wedding gift from Salazar's wife's father. At the time it was gifted the resurrection stone was not on the ring, the stone was added many years after Salazar's death. When Salazar did die the cause of death was not clear, the rumor was that it was suicide and the other was that his wife had killed him. She was in the early stages of insanity at the time according to some old medical documents. She suffered from bouts of confusion and violence, eventually cutting her own throat.

In the years following the deaths of Slytherin and his wife similar events occurred throughout the years when it reached Tom's mother's generation. In Merope's deep infatuation with the muggle man Tom Riddle Sr. she attempted to capture and keep prisoner his heart with a love potion. When Tom was five Tom Sr. ended up free of his enchanted shackles and attempted to escape his captor and unwanted son. Merope was engulfed in rage. In her insanity she killed him and then her self leaving Tom to an orphanage.

Anyone would be unsociable and a little violent if that happened to them in my opinion.

With Tom's bits of uncontrolled magic Dumbledore had a very peculiar interest in the child's power. Tom explained to him that he could move things with his mind without touching them, cause pain to those who hurt him, make animals dance without training them, he could even speak to snakes. It wasn't long before Tom became a ward of Hogwarts and attended the school.

Tom was a brilliant and cunning wizard with amazing talent and was easily sorted into House Slytherin_. _With his talent came his ability to gain admirers and followers. He had amazing social prowess for being a troubled orphan with a spotty history. He had outstanding grades and all the teachers were impressed and the student body looked up to him. This frightened Dumbledore and he sought to manipulate young Tom after he graduated Hogwarts. Dumbledore offered him and tried forcing him to take up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Tom refused and in his anger over the situation he cursed the position and disappeared.

When Tom dropped off Dumbledore's radar the old man thought it would be a great idea to push the situation. Accusing Tom of being Dark and telling anyone who would listen that Tom planned to go against the ministry and all other matters of slander. Things went extreme and as Tom traveled he built up followers and they were given the name Death Eaters. His aim wasn't killing muggles, muggle-borns and half bloods. His aim was to kill Dumbledore, everything else was just collateral damage.

When Albus interviewed Trelawny for the Divination position, he was hardly impressed by the woman's inherited talents. He thought the whole subject was a waste. The only reason he gave her an opportunity was because she was the great-great grand daughter of a celebrated seer. It was when their meeting ended that she made a true prediction, the one that Snape had only heard half of before he was kicked out for eaves dropping.

Tom decided that if he wanted to hit Dumbledore hard he would have to go after this prophesied dark lord vanquisher. At the time Tom believed that it was him who the prophecy spoke of. Tom made a decision to go after the Potters because they seemed like the bigger threat.

My dad came from a powerful pure blooded family with connections and power, made sense to go after something that would give Albus and edge in the first war. What Tom didn't count on was Dumbledore making arrangements to put my family into hiding under Fidelius. Though Dumbledore didn't count on Peter having already been swayed into the ranks of death eaters who my parent's made secret keeper.

The night he breached the wards of our home in Godric's Hallow, Tom in fact killed both my parents and attempted to kill me, my mother's sacrifice saved me but it destroyed Tom's physical body. He explained to me that at the time we were a threat to him and his goal, it was unfortunate series of events

that could not be avoided.

Tom believes that even then some people believed Dumbledore had ulterior motives. The old man didn't know that Peter was a death eater nor did he know that mum and dad didn't make Sirius the secret keeper. Tom thinks that out of anger Albus got Sirius sent to Azkaban, which I completely agree with given the circumstances. I just don't know how many people are going to believe the junk he's spewing about me. I'll have to get in touch with Rems and a few others regarding the situation and see what damage has been done so far.

How much has Dumbledore affected so far? More importantly how am I going to help out Snape?

He is probably the most dangerous person I know and yet Dumbledore easily brought him to his knees...I'll have to talk to Tom about it.

I break the staring contest I'm having with the fire just in time to feel my stomach churn and growl hunger. I suppose I should go see what for dinner. I stretch a bit as I stand up, heading out the door of the library.

**o0o0o0o**

I enter the kitchen and notice that Kreature has already set the table for dinner, Tom and Bella are already sitting at the table in comfortable silence. I take a seat sitting across from Tom.

"Good evening you two. Hows the food?" I ask pulling my plate closer. Looks like some curry dish.

"It's acceptable." Tom answers, spooning up some curry from his own plate. Bellatrix nods in agreement.

"So about that night a couple days ago. The one where I managed to visit Snape's mind."

"Yes, what about it Harry?"

I scratch the back of my head in irritation, and scowl at my plate. _Come on tell him already, it's not like he's going to bite your head off._

_Shut it!_ I growl at my conscience

"I learned a few things from it. I wasn't sure how to tell you until this afternoon."

"Oh? What sort of things did you learn, Harry?" Tom sips his tea and eyes me curiously.

"Snape told me that Dumbledore has accused me of being a dark lord. Him and the Wizengamot have pinned seven attempted murders on me, and they are charging me with that and treason."

"Bloody old sod!" Bella growled, her wand hand twitching as she went for her cup.

"I knew something like that was going to happen soon. What else did you learn?"

"Apparently," I swallow thickly trying to keep my self composed, "Snape tried to defend me when Dumbledore told him what he had done. He attacked Snape because of me. He hurt someone and it's my fault!" I hiss, balling up my hands at my side in anger.

"It's not your fault Harry, what Dumbledore does is not your fault. He has been doing this to people for years. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

I close my eyes and try to relax.

_'You should tell him about what you want to do. He won't be mad at you for trying to get back at the old man.' _My conscience whispers to me.

"I was thinking, that maybe I...we could go to Hogwarts and break Snape out and see about getting some allies. Not just in the school, but in the Order as well."

"I'm not really sure it's worth the risk Harry..."

"I think the boy has a point, Tom." Bella defends my idea, an evil smirk gracing her lips. "What better way to annoy Albus than to steal people he controls? There really isn't much we can lose by doing this."

"Besides Harry getting caught." Tom cuts in.

"I won't get caught, I doubt between the three of us he could fight us off. Plus it's summer break and there won't be any students at the school. The only people there will be the faculty."

"He has a point, Tom. Harry will be finished with his initial training in a week. In that time he can contact people with in the order. Surely Remus and Sirius are still on Harry's side."

"Most of the Weasleys too, and Hermione," I add. "We need to do this, I'm not going to let him hurt people because of me. It will drive him barmy if we walk right in."

Tom had a pensive look on his face. I could tell that he liked the idea even though he was expressing concerns. This would catch Albus off guard the look on his face when we storm the castle will be worth the trouble.

"I'll think on the idea some more. For now you should try and contact those who you think loyal to you, and perhaps even try and contact Severus again. Get as much information you can and we'll go over it and figure out where we'll head from there. Is that agreeable?"

I grin at him, "Yeah."

"Bellatrix, find out what former death eaters are still alive and not in prison, I feel that it would be wise to consider all our options. You should also look into seeing what contacts we still have in the ministry who are willing to work with us again." Bella nodded in agreement and stood to leave the room without another word.

"Will you be alright, Harry? This news can't be easy to digest, it certainly wasn't for me when I was in your shoes." Tom had a thoughtful look on his face, he can't really pull off thoughtful, it's kind of creepy. I shudder.

"I'm fine Tom. I can't imagine what he would have done if I had stayed, this is the better option. I've been fighting some sort of problem since I turned eleven, this is nothing different."

It's disgusting how I can justify my feelings towards these issues. Tom gives me an understanding look before getting up from the kitchen chair and leaving the room. I should probably get to writing that letter. I take my plate with me and head back upstairs.

**o0o0o0o**

_Dear Moony,_

_Not sure what all is going on with the Order, Dumbledore, and the wizarding community so I will_

_assume that you know I am being called a dark lord now. I didn't attempt to murder any of those people _

_and I sure as hell am not trying to over throw the government. Some things happened and I had to get _

_away, apparently my running away provoked this reaction from the Headmaster. We need to talk. I need _

_you to round up all those in the Order who are still on my side. I'll be waiting for your reply._

_Yours,_

_Harry._

That will have to be good enough for now. I charm the letter like I have done to the few letters I sent Snape so it reads differently to other people who are not Remus. I slip it in to the envelope and add the security charms, I am sure Dumbledore is intercepting letters like mad. He won't get anything out of this one if it does happen to get intercepted.

"Here Nes, I need you to take this letter to Remus Lupin." I hand over the letter to the black fuzzball of an owl Nessus. He happily takes the parcel and zooms out the window without a second thought. I chuckle at his over abundance of energy. I'll skip my occlumency exercise for today, I don't think I could concentrate any better than I did earlier. Besides I need to work on a way to get past Snape's barrier anyways. For now sleep sounds amazing.

* * *

><p>Albus hasn't bothered to call me up to his office since I've awoken, nor has he made an effort to come visit my quarters. I have taken plenty of steps to avoid being near Albus as well. I may not get called to the fools office but it seems Minerva has been summoned quite often, she has my sympathy. Speaking of, she'll be here in ten minutes for tea.<p>

Since Albus' little announcement concerning Potter the public has had mixed reactions. Half of them want to tear Potter to pieces for 'betraying' them and the other half don't believe the words, that same half wants to murder Albus for even thinking their Savior could be dark. It's rather amusing how much hate mail he gets, according to Minerva.

The floo flares and she gracefully steps through with practiced ease.

"Good evening Minerva."

"Good evening Severus. How are you?" She smiles sitting on the couch across from the arm chair that I'm sitting in.

"I am well, how are you?"

"I could be better. I don't know how you deal with being called to Albus' office once a day, it's going to make me batty!" She complains.

"It doesn't get any better if that's what you're asking. You just kind of sit there and ignore him after a while." I reply dryly, she snorts.

"Well tonight was interesting to say the least." She pours her self a cup of tea, adding a splash of milk and a cube of sugar, stirring it.

"What happened?" I fill my cup half full with tea and fill it the rest of the way with scotch, she looks at me funny as I sip at my alcoholic tea like I've grown two heads.

"Albus want's me to take over as Headmistress." I choke on my tea.

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am. The Wizengamot wants him to take over as Minister of Magic, and this time he agreed to it." _Oh mother of Merlin..._

"Are you going to do it?"

"He really didn't give me a choice, he told me that he didn't trust anyone else with the task."

_'Of course, because he's been grooming you for this from the very start!'_ I want to say.

"When is he leaving?"

"In a couple days, they will be making a formal announcement before hand. They forced Kingsley to resign. Take the benefits for retired Ministers or get tossed out with nothing."

"I see." I finish off my alcoholic tea and pour my self some more scotch without the tea this time.

"How have you been since your recovery, Severus?"

"Better. The remnants of the burns are gone, though there is some scarring. I am feeling no ill affects of the hypothermia..."

"Who did it?" She purses her lips and stares me down. Minerva has been at this since three days ago.

"I don't know Minnie, I didn't see them." I tense up.

She narrows her eyes into a glare."You are lying to me, you tense up when I ask about it. You know who did it. I'll find out eventually Severus Snape, mark my words." _Not if I can help you nosy mother hen._

"Minerva I don't know what you're talking about. My answer won't change."

"Whatever you say Severus." She huffs and finishes her tea.

After all these years she's still able to see very nearly through me, its a little disconcerting.

"Do you believe that Harry is dark?" She asks out of the blue, catching me off guard with that question.

"I believe that Potter doesn't have the will the be dark nor do I think he has the stomach to try and murder people. I honestly don't know what they think they are going to accomplish by accusing him of such."

"That is high praise coming from the man that says, and I quote, 'Potter is the bane of my existence.'"

"Lets just say the accusations have made me re-evaluate the reckless phenomena that is Potter." I pinch the bridge of my nose and squeeze my eyes shut to keep other thoughts at bay for the time being.

"Oh?" She stares at, the curiosity and amusement is written all over her face.

"I loathe to admit it, but Potter is nothing like his parents. Yes he may carry a lot of their traits but he has become his own person. Though he's still a vile little trouble maker and has a knack for attracting trouble, not to mention all the rule breaking he's done." She smirks at my confession.

"High praise indeed. Your near death experience has done wonders for your attitude Severus." She teases.

"Hardly." I scoff

"I should probably go I suppose. It's getting late and I have some business to take care of in the morning." She sets her tea cup back down on the table and stands up.

"Thank you for coming. Good night Minerva."

"Thank you for the tea Severus, pleasant dreams." She smiles at me and floos back to her office, I am left to my thoughts. I would be better without them though. Albus as Minister of Magic, how absurd.

I suppose I should inform Potter of what is happening, it would be unwise to owl him as Albus has started monitoring all means of communication leaving and entering the castle walls. I still feel like I never stopped spying, perhaps it will be this way for the rest of my existence. How dismal.

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note:<span>_

I am not very impressed with this chapter (I found it boring!), but it needed to happen and I feel like there will be more chapters like this as I attempt to mold the plot. Speaking of I used a lot of the Harry Potter history in this chapter. I always loved the lore behind the Deathly Hallows, and I've always enjoyed the history found in the Harry Potter universe.

Be sure to drop a review! (or a PM).


End file.
